guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy Wrath
The stats listed in the progression for Holy Wrath are for some reason identical to those listed for Retribution; Holy Wrath is a more powerful version however, reflecting 66% rather than 33%, and I believe with ~ 5+3*Attribute maximum damage at each level. As I can't check the progression from here I'll rely on someone else to do so, failing that I'll check once at home, but I will alter the description to match the actual skill on several pages (GWG, TGH, GWO), in addition, the link to the Holy Wrath mesmer build is non-existent, so I may post a version there after consulting a few sources.--Epinephrine 10:29, 13 January 2006 (UTC) More Health = more damage? In builds using Holy Wrath or Retribution, I keep seeing references like, "High maximum health is just for maxing damage from Retribution and Holy Wrath. To achive (sic) highest Damage from Holy Wrath you should have 800+ Health." http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Team_-_Tarnen%27s_Shield_farm. Does your health actually have anything to do with the damaged dealt? If so... can someone explain the rationale? Frostty1 19:56, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Those builds usually use Protective Spirit as a way to mitigate damage. In which case, the maximum damage you'll take is 10% of the max health, from which the 66% of Holy Wrath is taken. In effect, under Protective Spirit, Holy Wrath will never damage more than 6.6% of your max health (3.3% for Retribution). --Theeth (talk) 20:07, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Energy loss To Mr Anonymous: you added a note stating that if several players cast Holy Wrath on the same target, "the energy loss is divided up between then equally, rounded up". If true, this is a significant and interesting fact. However, due to the controversial nature of the statement (ie. why has no one posted it before?), I believe that a screenshot will be needed in order to prove that this is not a hoax. On a Wiki it is bad to spread false information, even accidentally. Thank you. Entropy 06:39, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Yea, just tested it, the two people can both maintain it one one person; however, whoever cast the most recent copy of it will be the only one to take the -10 energy--Thelordofblah 01:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Couldn't this be abused? Monk with 16 in Smiting cast Holy, Adrenaline based warrior cast a dummy Holy Wrath on same target. Now only the warrior will take -10 energy while monk have energy over for other spells. --Lexxor 15:41, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::No because since the warrior applied his last, only his holy wrath will have effect and the monk will sit there with -1 energy regen.--Thelordofblah 01:17, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::If the testing of the skill disproves that the energy IS NOT divided among those that cast, why is this still in the notes months later? As is this is missleading and needs to be removed (I dont trust myself to do it, I always seem to mess up the templets when I work on skill editing). Mystic 12:17, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::Because Blah was wrong. --Fyren 19:52, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Uh... what?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:12, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The note said that energy loss is divided, what you wrote to explain is that only one of the enchanters loses the 10 energy. They are completely different scenarios. --Kale Ironfist 22:17, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::tested it, and they must have changed it or something because I dont remember getting a -5 the first time I tested it, otherwise I wouldnt have wrote that.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:21, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I highly doubt someone made it up, added the note, and then the game changed afterwards. --Fyren 22:59, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::FINE! =P I think what I did was i forgot to disable the skill on my hero so he wouldnt remove it, and the effect got all screwed up.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 15:25, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Wow didn't watch this discution but with all my edit I didn't think people wouldn't trust me.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:33, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Still Causes Damage? Will this skill still cause the damage even if you do not have 10 energy for it to take? I'm very surprised no one has asked this yet. VegaObscura 08:02, 6 January 2007 (CST) :It does, nothing suggests otherwise. --Fyren 09:12, 6 January 2007 (CST) Confirmed as of 6 Jul 07 --Caecus Stack with Retitbution? Does this skill stack with Retribution? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.252.98.132 ( ) }. :Yes --Gimmethegepgun 12:44, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe, nice. Whammos with no energy dealing the same damage delt to monsters as is dealt to them. Thats pretty nice. You do have to stack up on Adl Skills through. (Runs off to make a warrior and see how this works.) 71.252.106.231 14:07, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Does this skill (combined with retribution) reverse 100% of the damage or only 66% of the remaining damage from Retribution? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 17:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :it returns about 96%. Retribution works as a 30% dmg returner (seen on the page, notes section). 84.24.206.123 17:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Signet of Capture Why is the capture in Snake Dance listed? I'd say that Henge of Denravi is much before Snake Dance, the people getting run there not included. Same with Retribution. I'd say delete it. (can't remember which policy said this). Dragnmn talk 10:32, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Players can skip Maguuma and the Crystal Desert to reach the southern Shiverpeaks. Captures are listed taking this into account. --Fyren 10:41, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Testing I just tested it with 3 people on the Isle of the Nameless. the person who casted Holy Wrath first lost 4 energy and the other 2 lost only 3. i have a screen showing the energy loss from me and my heroes. we all had 30 energy to start off with. Metalmiser 19:18, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Sucks Confirmed via SoS. Zulu Inuoe 06:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Is good only with a lame farm build. Checked with using it myself. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Should take off the -10 energy per hit and do something like making it a -2 Energy mantained enchantment. Zulu Inuoe 06:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::... It's already significantly powerful with 66% damage return. Letting the person maintaining Holy Wrath do other things would make it even more powerful. (seriously, if it was just -2energy degen, you could have essence bond together so that you don't even have to worry about losing energy at all during battles, and use blessed sig to keep energy up the rest of the time) Maaya 15:55, 14 February 2008 (UTC) 2/12 update Just a note, Holy Wrath(as with Retribution) triggers Reversal of Damage and Vengeful Weapon since the 2/12 update. Been tested and confirmed in Rragar's Menagerie dungeon. Maaya 15:55, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Am I missing something or is this obvious already? In order for any of the above mentioned skills to activate they need to have been hit, but Holy Wrath doesn't stop you from being hit but only reduces the damage. 72.45.52.232 23:34, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think the idea is that if an enemy has holy wrath on them, and you have reversal on yourself, and you attack them, then prior to the update reversal would not trigger, and now it does. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you for the clarification 72.45.52.232 03:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Damage prevented Does it also prevent 66% of the damage and dealing it back or do you take the full amount of damage? 130.149.55.134 14:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :It returns 66% of the damage up to a limit, not prevent. － |Talk 12:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Zero Damage I was using Nightmare Weapon on some Aloes that were using Holy Wrath on themselves. I was hitting for "0 - 50" as expected (0 damage and 50 life steal) but I also noticed that I was taking 1 damage from Holy Wrath. I would consider this to be an anomaly since 66% of 0 damage should be 0 back to me, and the life steal wouldn't count as attack damage. It appears Holy Wrath has a minimum return of 1 damage back to the source even when attack damage is 0. Shadowlance 13:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it's the weapon spell that's causing the anomaly. You could test this by enchanting someone with Life Bond and Holy Wrath and then attacking him with daggers or something and then look if you take any damage. Silver Sunlight 15:32, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Old one Is FAR more better, change it back fools. 17:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No more 600/Smiting. :3 [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :To both of you: That was the point.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::So, two hits in one change, it may actually find use in regular bars now - or at least it looks like it might be useful. The old version was only used on special builds. Amy Awien 13:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) (Late Reply) I know it was the point. That's why I smiled at it. This makes me happy. :3 [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 03:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Count's So i was trying to run CoF yesterday and noticed that the 13 hits from odgen didn't reset after another cast of Holy Wrath, old Spirit Bond bug anyone? --Bio. 19:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried this at the Isles and can confirm that recasting Holy Wrath before it expires will not reset the count (therefore wasting your cast). Amy Awien 12:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently been fixed in this game update. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, about time. --Bio. 18:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Bring it back Actually, I used Holy wrath on an effective pet bomber build quite often. I used to run 600 as well, but did have it on a non-specialized bar. But for everything not holy about it anymore...BRING IT BACK! I have lost both my 600 monk and a few other builds due to this change.I have still done 600 in cof and its still doable, just not worth the amount of time needed now. I have found a way to use it still, but it has lost its edge almost completely. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 98.108.147.9 ( ) . :The idea was to kill it. You're just saying they did a good job :P :Also, I can guarantee your bow will have a higher DPS and utility value. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not on his Monk. :P ::Pet bomber or pet bonder? A F K When 16:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC)